


Он ждет

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дауд устал от этого города</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он ждет

**Author's Note:**

> Songs From A Tomb – No End

Дауд обводит взглядом зал; убийца, одолеваемый меланхолией. Он не мог сосредоточиться, и виной всему отнюдь не пение певицы с Серконоса. Императрица сидит в ложе, и Дауд ее прекрасно видит. У нее прямая спина, наглухо застегнутое платье. Никакой легкомысленности в нелегкие для Дануолла времена. Все здесь лишено смысла. Он пришел сюда не для того, чтобы слушать певицу. Он хочет увидеть императрицу в этой загнивающей атмосфере фальшивого веселья, чтобы убедиться в том, что он убьет ее не зря, что она умрет так же, как и многие до нее, и что ее смерть ничего не изменит. Сомнение обволакивает его, и поэтому он здесь.

Дауду нет дела до этого города. Эта женщина ничем не отличается от тех, которых он убивал. Еще одно задание, еще один мертвый взгляд, еще один пункт на счету давно истлевшей совести. Для него что человека убить, что комара прихлопнуть — все равно, и тем больше раздражает чувство неправильности того, что он сделает. Асассин без интуиции — все равно, что мясник, и вместе с тем Дауд никак не может понять, что может случиться после того, как он убьет Джессамину Колдуин. Он не может предугадать последствия этой смерти, и оттого хочется быстрее покончить с этим.

Дауду несколько ночей снится странный сон: будто бы он просыпается не в своей постели, а в своем кабинете, на полу. Подняв голову, он видит тела своих людей. Будто бы кто-то принес их мертвые тела специально. Дауд видит, как со стола ему улыбается Билли Лерк. На губах запеклась кровь, и кровь стекает со стола — почему-то из ее отрубленной головы она течет, не переставая. Дауд просыпается, зная, что его люди живы, что Билли Лерк уже нет в городе, но свой сон забыть не может.

Дауд по-своему привязан к Затопленному кварталу. Риск однажды не проснуться из-за того, что дом уйдет под воду — и силен, и сладок. Его не раздражает скрипение досок и плеск воды. Это место напоминает ему родной Серконос. Затопленный квартал — трущобы, но есть здесь что-то притягательное. Дауда одолевает ностальгия, он закуривает сигару и ложится прямо на письменный стол. Убийца, увлекшийся самокопанием.

Временами осознание того, что Чужой наблюдает за ним, просто сводило с ума, но сейчас Дауду все равно. Он, даже одолеваемый сожалениями, чувствует себя на своем месте. Асассины, кажется, стараются освоить левитацию — так тихи их шаги. Дауд гордится ими, чувствует ответственность, а они, видя его рефлексию, стараются лишний раз не беспокоить.

Всего лишь месяц прошел с тех пор, как торговая палата Радшора превратилась в Затопленный квартал, но почему—то кажется, что и логово, и убийцы были здесь всегда. Дауд раньше никогда не чувствовал в себе желания вернуться на Серконос, но с тех недавних пор, как обосновался среди утопленников-домов со своими людьми, он все чаще стал думать о давно оставленном Серконосе. 

Серконос — остров, населеный не только отребьем. Еще эта земля явила миру предводителя наемных убийц, которого снедает сожаление и раскаяние, и королевского защитника, который, слушая шепот Чужого, уже не сомневается,убивая очередную помеху, ослепленный своей ширмой-целью: спасти девочку.

Дауд втайне — ну, насколько возможны тайны от Чужого — рад, что тот нашел себе новую игрушку. Внимание божества, раньше так льстившее, теперь казалось слишком давящим, слишком пристальным. Дауда раздражали его разговоры о том, что ему пора бы на покой. Оставил бы просто в покое, но нет — он хочет выжать из Дауда какое-то решение. Вот только какое?

Дауд чувствует себя неуютно, когда Бездна одаривает его своим вниманием. Голубые и синие цвета вызывает недоверие своей мнимой умиротворенностью. Дауд энергичен, не стар (что бы там ни думали) и любит красный цвет. Красный — это кровь, энергия, жизнь, а цвета бездны — это бесконечная скука. Дауд стряхивает пепел в пепельницу и смотрит в потолок.

Он, судя по всему, терял расположение Чужого, и отчего-то совсем не огорчался. У него и без скучающего левиафана было, о чем думать. Нужно было вести дела, управлять асассинами и поменьше думать о предательстве Билли Лерк. Она добавляла жизни Дауда остроты, заставляя ждать того момента, когда ей будет недостаточно статуса правой руки и она замахнется на что-то большее. Жаль, что она так торопилась. Дауд бдительности не терял, но она задавала вопросы, а ему нравилось на них отвечать. Он не обманывал себя. Ему казалось, что за Лерк он несет больше ответственности, чем за других своих людей, и понимал, что она, может, и способнее многих рядовых асассинов, но уж ему-то не ровня. Дауд ожидал, что она захочет занять его место, но от того, что оправдались эти его ожидания, было не очень-то радостно. Из-за ее предательства смотрители убили несколько китобоев. Да, китобои все-таки выбили смотрителей из логова, но и мертвых не вернешь.

Кто-то занимается уборкой улиц и стрижкой газонов, а кто-то отбирает жизни. Дауд не жалеет о том, как сложилась его жизнь. Он на своем месте. Однако даже он может принять неправильное решение. Чужой говорит ему о последствиях этой ошибки, но Дауд и так ощущает, что неопределенность витает в воздухе, что в нем самом произошли перемены, и вместе с ним неотвратимо изменяется все вокруг. Теперь нужно быть более осторожным, хотя Дауд и так просчитывает все до мельчайших деталей. Но дело не в этом, наверное, потому что он долго обдумывал и планировал убийство императрицы. Ошибка, фатальный просчет скрывался глубже, чем он мог представить. Дело было не в безупречности плана. 

Дауд устал от этого города. Он ждет мстителя в маске, и эта встреча определит, останется ли Дауд здесь навсегда или уедет отсюда.


End file.
